Field of the Invention
Certain embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to a cage for use with a medical balloon, such as an angioplasty balloon. Methods of manufacturing the cage and treatment methods involving the cage are also disclosed.
Description of the Related Art
Atherosclerotic occlusive disease is the primary cause of stroke, heart attack, limb loss, and death in the United States and the industrialized world. Atherosclerotic plaque forms a hard layer along the wall of an artery and is comprised of calcium, cholesterol, compacted thrombus and cellular debris. As the atherosclerotic disease progresses, the blood supply intended to pass through a specific blood vessel is diminished or even prevented by the occlusive process. One of the most widely utilized methods of treating clinically significant atherosclerotic plaque is balloon angioplasty.
Balloon angioplasty is a method of opening blocked or narrowed blood vessels in the body. The balloon angioplasty catheter is placed into the artery from a remote access site that is created either percutaneously or through open exposure of the artery. The catheter is passed along the inside of the blood vessel over a wire that guides the way of the catheter. The portion of the catheter with the balloon attached is placed at the location of the atherosclerotic plaque that requires treatment. The balloon is generally inflated to a size that is consistent with the original diameter of the artery prior to developing occlusive disease.
When the balloon is inflated, the plaque is stretched, compressed, fractured, or broken, depending on its composition, location, and the amount of pressure exerted by the balloon. The plaque is heterogeneous and may be soft in some areas or hard in others causing unpredictable cleavage planes to form under standard balloon angioplasty. Balloon angioplasty can cause plaque disruption and sometimes even arterial injury at the angioplasty site.